luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forums
The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane ---- 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) : Kristiāna is an exuberant girl; bubbly and chatty, she can talk for ages without taking a breath and once engrossed in a topic, can go on about it for days. She loves laughing and smiles so much her cheeks hurt, which makes her a joy to be around, if not slightly annoying at times (but she tries not to be). She's quirky, with an odd sense of style and a strange way of talking, as well as possessing interests in odd things - blood, bass guitar riffs, charm bracelets, and other random things - and finding ordinary things fascinating. She adores literature, especially classic plays, and writes songs when she's bored. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) : Born in Valmiera to an unhappy couple on a rough, crime-ridden street, Kristiāna's childhood was never the happiest. The flirtiness of her mother and the stubbonness of her father caused relentless arguments in the kind-of crappy house she spent her first eight years living in, and neighbours often questioned why they were together in the first place. The screaming and swearing was a nightly occurence, and once they were in the heat of an argument, they seemingly forgot about their unwanted daughter. : When she was eight years old, her parents finally split up; her dad moved out, leaving her and her careless mother alone. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Category:Unsorted